Percussive Maintenance
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged Episode 46 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }}"Percussive Maintenance" is the sixteenth episode of Season 3 of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged and is the forty-sixth episode overall. It was first uploaded to YouTube on December 27, 2014. Summary Piccolo and 17 fight it out, while Goku and Gohan wait for their turn at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Synopsis The Androids and Piccolo arrived at a deserted island as 17 decides to take on Piccolo himself and tells Androids 16 and 18 to sit out. 17 wonders if Piccolo's trying to buy time or just throwing his life away, because last time didn't go so well for him. However, Piccolo says that he's not same Namekian 17 faced before and powers up. On the lookout, Goku starts to feel "a lot of Piccolo" right now, either he's showing off or he is fighting an Android. Gohan wants to help him but Goku insists on waiting for Vegeta and Trunks to get out of "Hypertonic Lion Tamer". Mr. Popo tells them that Vegeta and Trunks only have four left, which surprises Gohan that they have been here for 20 hours. Goku says that's why it's "Hypersonic", causing Popo to blast him off the lookout. Piccolo finishes powering up, and attacks 17, with 16 realizing that the fusion with Kami has made him stronger. Meanwhile, back at Capsule Corp, Bulma does some research and finds out that 17 and 18 were orphans kidnapped by Dr. Gero, and had explosive placed inside them as a fail-safe, on the likelihood of them betraying him and going rogue (kind of ironic really, considering what happened a few episodes ago). Dr. Briefs mentions that he tried the same with her, but her mother forbade it. This causes Bulma to get pissed off and threatens to take Baby Trunks away from him. Piccolo's fight with 17 continues and even launches his new Hell Zone Grenade attack against him, but 17 manages to protect himself with an energy shield at the last moment. 17 points out the hypocrisy of the situation noting Piccolo tried to kill Goku too. Piccolo points out he did it as revenge for his father, while the androids are doing it for their own sick fun. 17, however, points out the only reason that they're doing this is that Dr. Gero had it implanted to them while they were in stasis with the phrase "Kill Son Goku" repeated over and over, something Piccolo can ironically relate to. The two resume their fighting, with Goku unable to determine if Piccolo can win or not. Krillin notices the fight, and Tenshinhan thinks they should go help Piccolo, but Krillin and Yamcha argue why they shouldn't. The two then argue with each other on who had it worse since both got stabbed, blown up, and dumped, although Krillin states that Maron took all his money when she broke up with him, while Bulma took all of her money after breaking up with Yamcha. Bulma calls Kame House and tells them that after 22 hours, she has finished the detonator and tells the three she's coming to Kame House. Meanwhile, Piccolo and 17's fight has devolved into a grappling yelling fest, and later a punching fest, which 18 notes is stupid. Piccolo admits he's starting to have fun, while he’s almost spent, but Kami and Nail tell him that a big problem has appeared. Cell has arrived and wants to have some fun. In the stinger, it shows Dr. Briefs shooting at Yajirobe since he accidentally ate the clones of his wife earlier. Yajirobe argued that they didn't even taste good, though Briefs yells that they weren't supposed to be eaten that way. Cast *Ganxingba – Android 17, Tenshinhan *Shudo Ranmaru – Android 18 *Remix – Kami, Android 16 *Lanipator – Krillin, Piccolo, Master Roshi, Mr. Popo *MasakoX – Goku, Gohan *Hbi2k – Dr. Briefs, Nail *Megami33 – Bulma *Faulerro – Yamcha *KaiserNeko – Yajirobe *Hnilmik – Chi-Chi Running Gags * The "dodging" gag, only this time it's Android 16 who tells Android 17 to do so. * Goku's inability to pronounce Hyperbolic Time Chamber correctly Trivia * Vegeta and Trunks do not appear in this episode. * It's implied that despite their time together before breaking up, Yamcha never once got to sleep with Bulma. Evidence of this is when Yamcha suggested they did by telling Krillin to ask her, only to suggest to the monk that he doesn't ask her once Chi-Chi points out that Bulma is on the phone * This is the last episode of 2014. * Goku getting blasted off the lookout by Mr. Popo is a reference to how Krillin got blasted off in Snakeway to Heaven. * The mid-section of Rosinni's "Barber of Seville" overture plays while Piccolo and Android 18 exchange blows. * It is shown that despite being in an inter-species, homosexual relationship, Yajirobe still likes boobs. * The story brings up the oddity of the everyone seemingly being unaware of the passage of time. Gohan is surprised by the INCREDIBLY quick succession of 20 hours on the lookout, while according to 18, Piccolo and 17 grappling and yelling with each other lasted 20 hours. Category:DragonBall Z Abridged 3x16 3x16 3x16